really, really want me
by Adobo-chan
Summary: One-shot. It's not a date, just a friendly get-together. DaiYui. Minor KageHina.


**AN** : So I wrote this about a month ago and I just never got around to posting it. I finished Haikyuu Season 1 (excited for Season 2!) and I just adored Yui and her obvious crushing on Daichi, and his not-so-subtle crushing on her. ;) I don't read the manga so there's probably more development more there but I had this idea to write a one-shot (and maybe a few more?) so here I am. I hope I did the characters justice.

 _Warnings_ : Some implied KageHina. I don't think that's really a warning though.

Enjoy~

* * *

 _really, really want me_

She shouldn't be fidgeting so much. There was no reason for it. She looked perfectly fine and her outfit wasn't nice enough to make a fuss over. She just had her hair trimmed so she had no excess to mess around with, which might've helped calm her nerves. Not that she had nerves. She was Michimiya Yui, dauntless and cheerful and maybe just the slightest bit odd. But certainly never _nervous_.

Checking the time on her phone, she frowned when she realized she'd come far too early. Who shows up nearly one hour before meeting time? When she noted only fifteen minutes had passed, the brunette could only sigh to herself. Even she thought herself exasperating at times.

With nothing better to do, Yui scrolled through her messages, crossing her legs as she picked one of the most recent ones and smiled to herself. Daichi had texted last night about getting a new pair of shoes after an unfortunate mishap with Nishinoya during practice. While she didn't know the details, the picture of the sole detached from his left sneaker spoke volumes.

Unfortunately, while there was no practice today, Sawamura had been called in for a strategic meeting with Takeda-sensei and Ukai-san. The spring tournament was fast approaching and practices were overlapping with increased homework, leaving little time for anything else.

That was why she was sort of—but not _really_ —excited for today. Other than a few passing conversations in hallways or at the front gate, their friendship had been placed on the backburner. And while Michimiya knew she shouldn't hold it against him, she sort of did.

Debating with herself on whether she should go somewhere to kill time, Yui was surprised by a single figure walking towards her. She'd only ever seen him from afar but Kageyama Tobio was hard to miss in a crowd, formidable even when he wasn't on the court. Before she could stop herself, she stood up and made her way over to him.

"Hey, you're that freshman setter, right?" she blurted out carelessly and was met with contained shock.

"Do I know you?" Kageyama replied, face falling into his resting glare. Eyeing her up and down, he racked his brain for a memory of this girl but came up empty.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself." Sticking out a hand expectantly, her smile lit up her face. "I'm Michimiya Yui, a third year at Karasuno High and former captain of the girls' volleyball team."

"Oh, our captain's friend, right?" he replied, nodding as he accepted the handshake. "I've seen you lurking around the gym while we practice."

"I was not lurking! I was just making sure your practices were going smoothly!" Yui defended but the blush still crept down her neck. "Sawamura's been saying how good you guys have gotten since Inter-High and I wanted to see it for myself."

"I see." His answer was curt but not impolite. She'd thought the others had been joking when they said their genius was asocial and awkward. It wasn't an inaccurate description.

"S-so… What're you doing here? Are you by yourself?" Against her better judgment, she fought to keep the conversation flowing.

Checking his watch, Tobio frowned a little to himself. "No, I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone."

"Oh, is it a date?" Yui crooned, the sing-song in her voice causing her expression to brighten.

"N-no! No! I'm meeting my teammate! You know, the short, orange-haired monkey that's always running around," he blurted out, fumbling for his bearings as he turned red at the ears. "We're supposed to be looking for some new gear for the tournament."

"Hmm, is that so?" She smiled at him knowingly and he didn't like it one bit.

"What's with that look on your face? I swear it's just the two of us hanging out."

Giggling to herself, Yui wondered if Kageyama knew what he looked like when he was with Karasuno's most unexpected player. Probably not, as the view was best seen from the outside looking in. Because beneath his hardheadedness and his partner's fooling around there was a deep-seated trust, so complicated it was almost simple.

Not that either boy would know it, let alone acknowledge it.

They turned to safer topics, opting to sit on a bench as they waited for their respective parties. Yui complained about applications for university and how she still wanted to play volleyball but wasn't sure if her top choice had a club. Kageyama talked about practice in passing, glazing over the boring bits but getting really into the strategy he was trying to work out for each player. She'd never had a dissecting gaze so she was amazed by how much the boy could analyze in seconds, eyes glittering as he broke down his entire team into perfect little compartments.

"Wow, you really are a genius," she praised, a broad grin filling her face. At the pit of her stomach, she wondered if this year would've been different if she'd managed to recruit a girl half as capable as him.

Blushing, Tobio looked down at his hands. "I don't really like that word. I have good instincts and some natural skill but that doesn't make me special."

She begged to differ but held her tongue, recognizing the vulnerability in his usually harsh demeanor. She could appreciate a man who knew he wasn't infallible. To tease him for his weakness would only hurt his confidence going into the Spring Tournament.

Faking surprise, she looked at her phone. "Wow, time sure flies. Sawamura should be here soon."

"You're meeting Captain?" Kageyama asked.

"Did I not mention it? He said something about an accident and sent a picture of his shoes being completely massacred."

Kageyama winced visibly before nodding solemnly. "Yeah, I wouldn't bring that up again if I were you."

"Why? Are you afraid of Sawamura?" she laughed. The very thought was ridiculous.

"I have nightmares that are more pleasant than seeing Captain angry."

"No way." She glanced at him, expecting something of a smile. The absolute seriousness made her lean back. "Oh man, I never imagined… Is he really that scary? He's always so nice so I don't think I've ever seen him mad…"

Before Kageyama could answer, a bounding head of orange hair and loose limbs called out his name and they both turned. Hinata was running down the sidewalk with his signature smile, somehow managing to avoid the crowd of people and come to a stop in front of them.

Looking between him and her, wide eyes accompanied his even bigger smile. "Wah, are you on a date, Kageyama? Why would you invite me out if you've already got someone to go with?"

"You idiot, we're not—"

"It's nice to meet you," Hinata interrupted, bowing low as she watched him talk a mile a minute. "So you're Kageyama's girlfriend? You're pretty! Have I seen you before? Do you like volleyball too? Oh, that's where he and I know each other from 'cause we're on the same team. I'm sorry for intruding on your date!"

"No, no, don't worry. We're not on a date," Yui explained, embarrassed as she waved her hands in surrender. How did Daichi manage to keep his cool with kids like this running around? "He and I just happened to be waiting together. I'm actually waiting for Sawamura."

"Oh, so you're _Captain's_ girlfriend!"

Her face turned even brighter. "No, you're wrong. I just—"

"Whoa, you must have a death wish if you're going after the captain's girl," Hinata said worriedly as he stole a glance at his partner. "Don't you remember what he did to Noya-senpai after the shoe incident?"

Was Sawamura always this bad or were those shoes just really important?

"We were just talking, stupid! I'm not trying to steal anyone's girl! I was waiting for you because you couldn't figure out how to get to the store on your own!"

"B-but…" Round eyes stared up petulantly, like a child being reprimanded for stealing one too many cookies. Not that Kageyama wavered but he did school himself into a calmer mask, listlessly watching his companion as they stared each other down.

Huh. Boys were getting weirder and weirder these days, Yui thought as the two of them settled on another topic entirely, completely forgetting her presence. Was this a normal way to end a squabble? Or were these two just too close for comfort?

Dangerous territory. She wouldn't even think of going there.

"Yo, Michimiya."

The sound of his voice had her heart skipping a beat in her chest, fortifying her as she turned towards the newcomer. No one should look so adorably rumpled and wind-tossed as Sawamura did (though it might be her biased opinion but she was fairly sure it wasn't), a bag slung over his shoulder and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late. Ukai-san had a lot to cover this morning."

"That's okay." She grinned to fight the reddening of her cheeks. "I made a few friends while you were gone."

"Hey, Captain. Long time no see," Hinata chuckled at his joke, making his companion rolls his eyes.

"Ah, Hinata, Kageyama. Don't you two see enough of each other during school?" Daichi chuckled kindly, moving to stand beside Michimiya and regarded his youngest teammates. "While I think practicing in your spare time is great don't overdo it, okay? I don't want either of you two getting injured just before the competition."

Both gave affirming noises and decided it would be best for them to leave now if they wanted to beat the rush of shoppers that afternoon. They bid the couple goodbye, Kageyama saying how it was nice to meet her and Hinata exclaiming that she had to come cheer for them when their team headed into the Spring Tournament. Watching them leave, Yui was surprised when Hinata paused abruptly, did an about face, and ran to stand right in front of her. He pulled out something crumpled from his wallet and offered it to her.

"Umm, thank you but… what is this?" She took it gingerly between her thumb and index finger.

"Ah, I got a coupon for a free dessert at a nearby café from my mom. The place is a little too couple-y so I thought you two might enjoy it." He sent a sly look up at Sawamura, who flushed under the attention. "Remember, Captain, the boyfriend always pays for the meals. It's only right."

"Okay, enough of playing cupid. Just leave them alone." Nodding at them once more, Kageyama promptly dragged Hinata away.

Not knowing what else to do, Yui clapped her hands against her cheeks, hoping the growing red looked like it was from the slaps rather than her haywire emotions. "I'm sorry, Sawamura, I-I tried to tell them earlier that I wasn't your girlfriend… I was just, they were so sure…"

"It's okay. It's not a big deal." Clearing his throat, Daichi let a tired smile fill his face. "Though I think it'll be a bother for you at school. All the members will know by Monday and if they see you in the hall or something, I don't know what they'll do."

The words tumbled out before she could catch them.

"I wouldn't mind."

Realizing what she said, Yui came up with an excuse quickly. "Um, you know, I don't care what they think. We're friends and I'm, uh, not embarrassed or anything. And it's not like I'd mind if it was true…"

 _Oh no, shut up, shut up!_ Yui screamed internally, shaking her head as she focused her attention on her feet. "I mean, there isn't anyone else I'd… want to be, um, in a made-up relationship with…"

His silence was jarring, stirring her insides as she cursed her traitorous mouth. Her heart hurt as she scrambled for a joke, a funny little line that would ease him even as it broke her heart on the inside, tilting a forced expression up at him.

But Daichi beat her to it.

"Yeah, me too."

She felt her jaw go slack in its hinge, eyebrows raised as she took in his honest trepidation. He wasn't looking at her, opting to stare out to his right and scratch his cheek as if he was afraid to see her reaction. The hope that trickled down from her chest and into her belly warmed her as she tried to stop the ear-splitting smile working its way across her face.

"Come on. Let's get some use out of that coupon," he said hurriedly, turning away quickly as he headed towards the popular café. "Since my friends caused so much trouble, I'll pay."

"I don't mind splitting it," Yui offered, her spirits lifting. "It's not like this is a real date, right?"

She couldn't hear his mumbled words, his back to her as she rushed to catch up to him. Their shoulders brushed and he pushed his bag away to make room for her beside him. Although she wasn't sure, she could've sworn he said something. Oh well, it wasn't all that important, she mused, as she picked the conversation back up and ran with it.

Too bad she hadn't picked up his little murmurings.

 _Next time I'll make sure there won't be any confusion._

* * *

 **AN** : I hope everyone enjoyed~ I don't know if I'll be writing more DaiYui anytime soon but when the anime comes back I'm sure something will hit me so I might turn this into a one-shot archive if that happens. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. If you did, there's a little box down below that would make me really happy to see filled out. Haha.

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


End file.
